


Beautiful Mornings

by jeffersonisadick



Category: Hamilton - Miranda
Genre: Boys in Skirts, Kitchen Sex, M/M, i have no idea what else to tag this rip
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-08-28
Updated: 2016-08-28
Packaged: 2018-08-11 12:28:04
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 509
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7892320
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/jeffersonisadick/pseuds/jeffersonisadick
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Washington, while living with Frederick, has encountered a lot of surprises. This one, by far, was one of the most excited.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Beautiful Mornings

**Author's Note:**

> I'm sorry. 
> 
> Actually, I'm not.

George hadn’t necessarily expect this from Frederick. Of course, he wasn’t surprised in the slightest; Frederick did stuff like this on a daily basis. Always doing the unexpected. This, though—this was _really_ different.

George woke up this morning, Frederick being absent from their bed (as he was most mornings anyways, since he liked to start the day with a bath). When George got up and walked out to the kitchen, what he didn’t expect to see was Frederick leaned over the island in the middle of the kitchen messing with the coffee machine. Now, this wouldn’t have been so shocking to George, had the king not been wearing a very very unusual item of clothing. Instead of his usual red, velvety pants sat a gold sequined skirt.

Given Frederick’s current position, the skirt rode up, giving George an amazing view of the king’s ass and the light pink lacey panties he was wearing. The king turned around, blushing lightly as he saw Washington behind him. “Enjoying the view, daddy?” Frederick purred, pressing light kisses along George’s neck. George could only let out a strangled moan, biting his lip lightly. Frederick pouted, “Speak up. I wanna hear your lovely voice.”

“You look _wonderful_ in that skirt.” George wrapped his arms around Frederick’s middle, sitting him on the edge of the counter. The monarch blushed a bit more as Washington knelt down in front of him. George ran his hands up Frederick’s thighs gently, “I think I like skirts more. They give me such a nice view.” Frederick mewled quietly, his face visibly reddening more.

George leaned forward slightly, separating Frederick’s legs more as he did. He ran his tongue over the crotch of the king’s panties, relishing in the moans and whimpers the action brought. George felt fingers tangle in his hair, feeling a gentle tug and moaning quietly. He brought his hands up to remove Frederick’s panties, whimpering softly at the lack of room to actually reach the king’s dick. He pulled Frederick gently off the counter, quickly tugging the skirt down in one quick move.

Washington quickly took the king’s cock into his mouth, hearing a string of groans and mewls and feeling Frederick lean against the counter for support. George started sucking lightly, breaking a couple times to run his tongue up the length of the monarch’s cock. This continued for a while before Frederick felt some spit covered fingertips brush against his hole, pushing in slowly. This earned a few loud moans and a string of _“please_ ”. George smiled, slowly pushing a finger into the king, making sure not to hurt him accidentally. Washington pushed a second finger in, starting to scissor Frederick open. All the actions combined caused the king to cum in George’s mouth, moaning out his boyfriend’s name loudly.

Once George’s fingers were removed and he’d wiped his mouth, he stood up to kiss Frederick. “Daddy, you’re so good at that.” Frederick purred quietly, letting George pull back up his skirt and panties. “I think I need to wear skirts more often.”


End file.
